Hidden Darkness 2: Black Mark
by NettikGirl
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Darkness. After a nightmare, Kai wakes to find a mark on his arm. Is this the doing of the Dark One?
1. The Black Mark

Kai stood in the Darkness Dimension. The Dark One was hovering in front of him. Kai shuddered as he remembered what happened the last time he and the Dark One encountered. He had been combined with Dranzer and controlled by the Dark One.  
  
He'd even almost killed the BladeBreakers.  
  
The Dark One's voice hissed into his mind.  
  
I am not finished with you yet, Kai. You shall pay. NOW!  
  
Kai flinched back as the Dark One swooped toward the same place he had poisoned him-his arm.  
  
He dove into his arm. A piercing pain jolted his body and he screamed.  
  
Then he woke up.  
  
He was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. "Just a dream." He thought, shakily.  
  
"Kai.." Ray had noticed Kai's abrupt awakening and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Really Kai, that's the-" He yawned. "-second time you've woken up...like that."  
  
"I'm telling you, it's nothing!" Kai snapped at Ray, who flopped back down, out cold.  
  
Kai clenched his teeth. His arm hurt. He kept rubbing it. "Jeez..why's it hurting so much?" He thought, annoyed.  
  
Was it something to do with the dream?  
  
"Nah, just a coincidence." He reassured himself. "Nothing more."  
  
But as he looked at his arm, he took it back.  
  
There was a Black Mark on his arm.  
  
The Dark One's symbol.  
  
********************************  
  
"Seven O'clock right now. Hmm, nice day outside, sunny, slight chance of rain, bit windy, pretty good day to stay in bed, huh? Well, probably not, considering this is the FIRST DAY OF THE GREEK TOURNAMENT!!!!" Dizzy shrieked.  
  
Tyson, sleeping on a bottom bunk, sat straight up, banging his head on the top bunk where Max was sleeping, who fell off on top of Ray, who was sleeping on the floor next to him, and he yelled and woke up Kai, who threw his pillow at Kenny, who was asleep on Dizzy's keyboard, waking him up.  
  
"Ahhh, nice trick to waking the BladeBreakers up! Rise and shine!" Dizzy said.  
  
"Did you really have to do that Dizzy? The Tournament's tonight." Kenny mumbled.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. If it's seven o'clock, then our plane leaves in."  
  
"AN HOUR!" Tyson yelled.  
  
That woke everybody up all the way.  
  
They got out of bed, got dressed and tore out of the hotel they were staying in.  
  
Mr Dickenson was waiting outside, looking impatient. "Slept in, did we boys?" He asked the BladeBreakers.  
  
"Sorry sir." Max mumbled.  
  
"Let's go then! Our bus is waiting."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: Well, that's my beginning! It gets more interesting, don't worry!  
  
Kai: Ooohhh, what's this funky black mark on my arm?  
  
NG: You're just gonna have to find out!  
  
2BC 


	2. A Will against Another

Everyone was on the bus. Tyson, Max Ray and Kenny were scattered around the bus, while Kai sat in the back.  
  
Ray looked outside, seeing the sun shine through the window. It felt nice and warm on his face.  
  
He heard a groan in the back and turned to see Kai, rubbing his arm painfully.  
  
"Hey, Kai, what's wrong with your arm?" Ray asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing, it just..hurts a little."  
  
Dranzer spoke to him.  
  
You should be more open. You are in great pain.  
  
Kai replied back.  
  
What if I don't want to?  
  
Dranzer left his thoughts, with one message.  
  
You will need to tell them soon.  
  
They were driving through a pretty downtown part of the city. Then, the bus driver stopped.  
  
"Boys, keep your guard on. Looks like a robbery outside." He got out.  
  
Everybody got down to the floor, except Tyson. "Whoa, this oughtta be good.." Tyson said, standing and looking out of the window, but he was quickly yanked back down forcefully by a glaring Kai.  
  
He looked as if he were about to yell at him, but he cringed and let go of Tyson, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Kai, your hand obviously hurting you. Let me take a look." Ray came forward, but Kai yanked his arm away, using his death stare.  
  
Max looked out of the window. He saw the robbery progressing. The robbers, he realized, were armed with guns.  
  
Max sank back down to the floor, his face as white as a sheet. "We're in big trouble.' He whispered, shakily.  
  
Ray was about to ask Kai for his arm again, when a gun blast shattered the silence. Kenny screamed and held onto Dizzy, who said "Okay, I think I'll be shutting down now."  
  
Then, a gun was flung in, shattering the window, and showering everybody with glass. Tyson crawled over to get it, but Kai got it first. He peeked out of the window, spying on the robbers.  
  
Then, he felt his arm tense up, and then, as if it had its own will, it pointed the gun outside, and squeezed the trigger.  
  
It hit a robber.  
  
Kai's arm was about to shoot again, but Kai yanked the gun out of its grasp. It shook a little, then stilled.  
  
Kai stared at it, a look of horror in his eyes.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
"Kai! Why did you-" Ray's question was cut short when he saw Kais arm surrounded by a dark aura.  
  
"It-it killed him...I-I couldn't control it.." Kai's silky blue hair fell over his eyes.  
  
I should've listened to Dranzer..  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: Yep, that's the chappie, folks!  
  
Kai: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! THIS THING ON MY ARM'S EVIL!!!!!!!  
  
NG: Mm-hm, and you're gonna have it for most of the story- whoops...spoiler...okay, just read the next chappie when I get it uploaded.  
  
2BC 


	3. Learning Fate

Dranzer burst out of Kai's beyblade. She grew small, about the size of Kai himself.  
  
Show it to them, Kai.  
  
Kai slowly obeyed, taking off his wristguard on his right arm. As it slid off, the Black Mark was highly visible on his pale skin.  
  
Everyone on the bus stared at it, amazed and confused.  
  
Kai. I have noticed you having nightmares of the Dark One diving into your arm. I am going to tell you what will happen.  
  
Kai nodded. "I'm ready."  
  
The mark will spread throughout your body, trying to control you. But you must have faith in yourself. That is the best I can say.  
  
Kai put his wristguard back on, his stomach about the same weight as it.  
  
Dranzer dove back into Kai's Beyblade, leaving everybody in bleak confusion and fear.  
  
Suddenly, the bus driver came back in. "You boys okay? Well, situation taken care of. Police came after someone shot the leader. They got distracted."  
  
Kai tensed up and walked to the back of the bus.  
  
Ray watched him for the rest of the trip.  
  
***  
  
The plane sped along the runway. Then, it slowly started to tilt back and it lost all touch with it.  
  
"This is what I hate about plane travel." Max said. "The takeoff always makes my ears hurt." He covered his ears.  
  
"Same here." Tyson moaned, covering his. Ray and Kenny did the same.  
  
"Morons." Kai said to them. But when they weren't looking, Kai ducked out of sight, and covered his ears.  
  
Finally, the plane went level, and their ears popped. Ray sighed, and turned to see Kai getting up.  
  
"What?" Kai asked as Ray's face twisted into a stupid expression and burst out laughing.  
  
"Kai, you try so hard to be different!! But," he said, looking at Kai in the eye. "you're still like us, deep down."  
  
Kai's expression was one of mere shock, but it didn't stay that way for long as his emotions got the better of him and he also started laughing.  
  
Tyson stared, dumbstruck.  
  
Kai stopped quickly, a smirk on his face. But the Kai they knew, was still there.  
  
The sharp eyes kept the "Cool Kai" there.  
  
***  
  
It was halfway through the plane trip, when Kai's fist flung forward at Kenny. It almost hit him, but Kai pinned it against the window.  
  
He struggled with it, trying to control himself, but Kai's arm would have slipped free of his grasp if Ray hadn't run over to wrestle the arm to its defeat.  
  
As soon as it was still again, Kai took off his wrist guard, and stared at the Black Mark.  
  
"It's gotten bigger."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: Well, sorry I didn't update for a bit. I HAVE SCHOOL!!!!! (DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!) And I'm extra busy, so I'm gonna be a little slow, now.  
  
Kai: I.REALLY.HATE.THIS.MARK.  
  
NG: Toooooooo bad. Life ain't fair.  
  
2BC 


	4. Slavery or Death

Ray swallowed. This was getting out of hand. Kai had needed help to control his arm this time.  
  
He was still looking out of the window, deep in thought, when Drigger interrupted, panicked.  
  
There is danger!  
  
Ray leapt out of his seat.  
  
"What is it, Ray?" Tyson asked sleepily.  
  
"Drigger says something's wrong." Came the reply.  
  
"There is." Said Max. "Kai's not here."  
  
Outside, Kai was crouched on the plane wing. The mark was up to his chest now, only just starting to cover his face. The Dark One's voice hung heavily in his mind.  
  
You cannot escape Kai..  
  
Kai shut his eyes tightly.  
  
Dranzer, help me..  
  
Combine, Kai.  
  
He grabbed his blade and slammed it into his chest. A red light flashed, as Kai became Dranzer.  
  
When it had cleared, Kai looked at his body, to see that the mark was still there, blackening his feathers.  
  
He took off, deep in thought. He had to do something. Before it completely covered him.  
  
The Dark One's voice rang through his mind.  
  
You are not capable of escaping me, Kai. You will give in to me. Before I order the mark to completely cover you.  
  
Why's that? Kai asked.  
  
If it covers flesh and bone, that is the limit. If crest and eyes are covered, you shall die.  
  
Kai paused.  
  
I won't give in.  
  
Then, that's it then. You are dead.  
  
Kai flew on, struggling to control his emotions.  
  
Since you are pained, let me make it short.  
  
***  
  
Ray heard a screech echo throughout the skies. He spun round, spotting Kai, separated from Dranzer, plummeting through the clouds.  
  
"KAI!" He cried. Then he noticed something.  
  
The symbol covered half his body.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: PERFECT CLIFFIE!!!!  
  
Kai: HEY! I'M FALLING!  
  
NG: ZIP IT! Anyway, sorry it took a bit to upload. I just had my Birthday. ^_^  
  
2BC 


	5. Suffering the Consiquences

Ray leapt out of his seat and rushed to the escape hatch. He opened it and made his way onto the plane wing.  
  
"Ray! What are-" Kenny's question was cut short as Ray leapt off the wing and slammed his blade onto his chest. Green light erupted from him as he combined with Drigger.  
  
"Believe me NOW, Kenny?" Tyson asked. Kenny nodded, his face white. Then he fainted.  
  
Ray in Drigger's body was falling, but he had no concern whatsoever. He could land on his feet.  
  
But Kai couldn't. He was still falling, but the ground was approaching with each passing second.  
  
KAI!  
  
Kai hit the ground.  
  
NO!  
  
Ray landed and separated from Drigger. He ran over to his friend. "Kai.."  
  
"Ray?" Kai asked very weakly. He was only just awake.  
  
"The mark-"  
  
"I...J know."  
  
It had covered about three quarters of his face. He was weakening with every passing second. Drigger entered Ray's thoughts.  
  
The Black Mark is no longer controlling him; it is killing him.  
  
Kai looked up at Ray. "I...I know when...I'm beaten.."  
  
Ray stared. "No, Kai. I'm still here. I'll help you. It's not the end."  
  
"It's..not...." Kai let go of his blade, clutched in his hand. It rolled over next to Ray's. Drigger and Dranzer leapt out.  
  
Kai's attention was drawn to his hand. The Mark-it was fading. His strength was returning.  
  
That's its weakness. Kai realized. Faith.  
  
The Dark One suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
You!  
  
He glared at Kai, who'd regained all his strength.  
  
You got rid of it.  
  
Kai nodded, taking off his wristguard. No, the Black Mark was no longer there.  
  
But then, he spotted a smirk on the Dark One's face. He heard Dranzer screech behind him.  
  
Kai spun round.  
  
The Black Mark covered two thirds of her entire body.  
  
"DRANZER!!!" Kai ran over to his bitbeast. But he was starting to weaken again. They had a bond so strong they shared the same pain.  
  
Kai finally fell against Dranzer, who collapsed.  
  
She looked at Kai. She looked as if she were trying to speak, but all that came out was a bird's cry.  
  
"You can't even speak, can you?" Kai asked Dranzer, who shook her head slowly.  
  
Drigger walked over.  
  
I will protect her. You must flee.  
  
Kai glared up at him. "I'm not leaving Dranzer."  
  
"And I'm not leaving you either, Drigger." Ray said.  
  
Drigger stared at his master.  
  
Sometimes, I wonder why I ever left you...  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: I think two or three chappies left. But don't worry, this is a TRILOGY! Yessiry! And the third story's the longest! ^_^  
  
Kai: NOOOO! NOW YOU'RE TORTURING MY BITBEAST!  
  
NG: ZIP DA LIP, KAI! Anywayz, I'll upload the next chappie shortly.  
  
2BC 


	6. A Bond So Strong

Dranzer was gasping.  
  
"Dranzer..." Kai stared at her, tears brimming in his eyes. Ray was growing teary eyed himself. Drigger's eyes were starting to tear as well, but at the same time, he was growling angrily. He looked up at the Dark One.  
  
You have succeeded in shattering the heart of the one you so hated. But what will you do now?  
  
Just then, Dragoon and Draceil landed in front of the Dark One.  
  
Ray, it's us.  
  
Ray nodded, holding up his blade. Drigger retreated into it, and the two combined.  
  
While the three attacked, Kai and Dranzer lay weakly on the ground.  
  
Kai...let me...fight him....  
  
Kai shook his head. "No, Dranzer. You're hurt."  
  
But...I must...  
  
Dranzer struggled to get up, but Kai pinned her down, tears streaming freely, now. "No Dranzer! I won't let you!"  
  
Kai...why?  
  
"Because you're my best friend." He croaked.  
  
"Dranzer, ever since I first met you in that battle with the Dark One, you- you've shown me right from wrong, you've helped me through tough times, a- and you've helped me through beyblading. I can't lose you..."  
  
Dranzer looked up, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"I can't lose you." Kai said again. "You're the closest thing I have for a family. I-I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you.."  
  
Kai's heart sank. Everything was falling apart. His friends were getting wounded from the Dark One, his best friend Dranzer was dying...  
  
This was the worst pain he had ever felt.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys had become separated from their bitbeasts. All three collapsed in a heap, while the bitbeasts erupted from their beyblades, and stared at them with concern.  
  
Tyson!  
  
Max!  
  
Ray!  
  
The Dark One screeched.  
  
You will never defeat me. Because of Kai's sorrow I am stronger than ever!  
  
Dranzer looked at her master, who realized what he was doing wrong.  
  
Have faith, Kai. It's..it's not over..  
  
Kai looked up. His cheeks were still wet, and the paint slightly messed.  
  
But the sharp eyes no longer showed any weakness.  
  
He needed to have faith, in himself, in Dranzer, in Ray, even Tyson.  
  
Dranzer let out a soft cry as her strength began to return. The Black Mark faded off her feathers, revealing the golden scarlet beauty once again.  
  
Kai stood up and held up his blade. Dranzer retreated inside his blade.  
  
Are you ready?  
  
Kai nodded and slammed his blade onto his chest. New strength burned around in him.  
  
The others did the same, and were amazed at how much stronger they felt.  
  
The Dark One was looking confident of securing victory.  
  
He's wrong, Kai thought. We're stronger than him now.  
  
He launched fire arrows at the Dark One, who wasn't expecting him to pack such a punch.  
  
Ray lunged forward with a Tiger Claw attack, slashing into the Dark One's wing. Blood trickled down his black feathers.  
  
Tyson soared down and bit his other wing. The Dark One started flailing and shrieking as he fell. He landed, stunned.  
  
This is the perfect time to attack. Kai thought.  
  
But as he dove, Dranzer called out.  
  
Stop!  
  
Kai was confused. He landed next to him.  
  
Why?  
  
Dranzer answered his question.  
  
Because, without his blade, the Dark One must combine with a human who has been through much hatred.  
  
Kai separated from Dranzer and stared at the fallen Phoenix.  
  
I know this guy.  
  
The boys landed and separated from their bitbeasts. "Why're we stopping?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai walked over to the Dark One's head and knelt down.  
  
Just then, the person combined with the Dark One only just took control.  
  
Kai?  
  
"Tala." He whispered.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: Ohhhh, cool! Tala's been possessed!  
  
Tala: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Kai: YESSS! I'M OFF THE HOOK!  
  
NG: Or are you?  
  
Kai: O_O  
  
2BC 


	7. Sealing The Enemy

Dranzer was enraged.  
  
Why did you do this, Dark One!?  
  
Tala failed to keep control and the Dark One took over.  
  
He hissed.  
  
That is not your concern.  
  
Kai kicked the Dark One angrily, but before the kick landed, he switched with Tala, who got the blow instead.  
  
Agh!  
  
Kai swallowed, as they swapped.  
  
Go ahead. Attack. You'll only hit your precious Tala.  
  
Kai couldn't let this go on. He may have left the Demolition Boys, but he couldn't stand to see Tala tortured.  
  
The weak point-the chest!  
  
Kai rushed forward and hit his chest.  
  
Grey light erupted and blinded them as Tala finally separated from the Dark One.  
  
But when the grey light subsided and revealed the unconscious form of Tala, the Dark One was hovering above him.  
  
How can you still be alive?? You need a source!  
  
Dranzer was confused.  
  
It is because of the fear, the hate and the sorrow of all the people Tala was around that I gained strength. I NO LONGER NEED A SOURCE!!!  
  
The Dark One screeched and spread his wings but Dranzer pinned one down.  
  
I could use some support!  
  
Dragoon hammered his back, making him cry out in pain, but it was louder when Drigger again slashed into his other wing. Draciel headbutted his stomach.  
  
I need some help, here!  
  
Dragoon seemed to struggle a bit with the Dark One, whose head spun round to snap at Dragoon. Suddenly, a howl rang out as a claw slashed across the Dark One's face.  
  
He has made my master suffer. I will see to it that he is destroyed!  
  
Wolborg snarled viciously at the Dark One.  
  
Nice of you to join us for a change.  
  
Dranzer seemed to smirk. Wolborg glared at her.  
  
This is vengeance, Dranzer. It's never that simple.  
  
The Dark One thrashed around, screeching, but the bitbeasts held him down.  
  
"Everyone-attack now!" Kai yelled.  
  
They did so, just as the Dark One tried once again to stand.  
  
AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai heard a moan behind him. He turned to see Tala limping towards them.  
  
"It's not over yet." He muttered.  
  
Kai looked at where the Dark One once was. A shadow was there, in the shape of a Phoenix.  
  
It rushed towards Tala, eager to get its host back.  
  
"TALA! MOVE!" Kai yelled, but Tala was frozen to the spot in rare fear.  
  
Kai lunged forward and hit Tala out of the way, the shadow missing by millimetres. The shadow screeched as it realized its mistake.  
  
The shadows were there.  
  
The Dark One sunk into them, his screeching piercing the air.  
  
He was sealed into the Darkness Dimension.  
  
Forever.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: ONE**Twitch** MORE **Twitch** CHAPPIE!!!**TwitchTwitch**  
  
Kai and Tala: YESSSSSSS!!!  
  
NG: Humph! Anyway, it's true, one more chapter and this story's finished.  
  
2BC 


	8. Life Is Never EasyThe End?

Tala stared at Kai in shock. Kai didn't look at him, as he was also taken aback at what he'd done for him.  
  
Max broke the silence. "Shouldn't we be getting back to the plane? Kenny'd be waking up any minute now."  
  
"And not to mention, we're missing out on all the food! Oh, wait..plane food gives me stomach aches..."Tyson added sheepishly.  
  
That won't be a problem. We can fly you back up.  
  
Dranzer offered.  
  
Kai finally looked at Tala. "What about you? And anyway, how did you get combined?"  
  
Tala shuddered, as he recalled his memories..  
  
Flashback****  
  
Tala trained viciously with his beyblade in the abbey.  
  
"Come on, Wolborg!" He hissed under his breath. Frustration and anger built up inside him, but little did he know, that it was strengthening something else in his inner self.  
  
It was when this surge of anger spread throughout his cyber mind, that something made him dizzy, almost sick. He held up his hand, and Wolborg came into its grasp.  
  
"What's going on?" He thought. The dizzy feeling was getting stronger, and he was failing to hide it. He staggered outside into the snow.  
  
He leaned against a wall outside the abbey. He shut his eyes tightly, in pain.  
  
That's when he heard the voice.  
  
Give in, Tala. You know you cannot withstand me.  
  
"Who..who are you?" Tala asked, shivering from both the cold, and fear.  
  
Red clouded his vision, and his mind went blank.  
  
End Flashback****  
  
Kai stared at Tala. "That's what happened?" He grew angry with the Dark One. Why did he do this? He had no right to! But he managed to keep his anger buried within himself.  
  
Tala nodded. "Yeah, that's it." He shrugged. "And you don't need to help me. There's a town nearby. I can walk."  
  
And I'll protect him.  
  
Wolborg stood by his master's side.  
  
"Pity you left us." Tala turned and walked away, limping slightly.  
  
"Oh, and Kai-" Kai turned to face him. "-thanks"  
  
Kai waited until Tala had disappeared into the distance. Then, Dranzer knelt down, and Kai got onto her back. She spread her wings and they caught the wind. She began to soar higher, higher, until she was above the clouds.  
  
I see the plane.  
  
Dranzer started flying towards it. Kai's eyelids drooped. He was exhausted, and was about to fall asleep on Dranzer's soft feathers, when he heard a sigh in his mind.  
  
Dranzer, what's wrong?  
  
The Dark One was never as evil when I first heard him. We practically loved each other, but then he went off in an adventure. I said I'd wait for him, but when he came back, he wasn't ever the same. He cast me aside as if he'd never liked me at all. He ceased to be the person I knew and became the Dark One.  
  
He hated humans. He didn't see the point of us befriending them. He grew angry when I set my sights on you, Kai. You were destined to befriend me. I knew that one day, you would harden with anger someday, but I would help you.  
  
Dragoon, Drigger, Draciel and I sealed him into the Darkness Dimension. But he broke free from that prison and got revenge on you and I.  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
I remember that.  
  
He was torn from his thoughts, when Tyson yelled, "Hey Kai! Bet Dragoon's faster than Dranzer!!"  
  
Kai grunted. "Why should I waste my time with you?"  
  
He's ba-ack.  
  
Dranzer smirked up at Kai, who sighed, embarrassed.  
  
"LAST ONE TO THE PLANE'S A ROTTEN EGG!!!!" Tyson yelled, as he and Dragoon got there first.  
  
"And the first one there has to eat it!" Ray added, enjoying the dumbfounded look on Tyson's face.  
  
They all arrived onto the plane wing. The bitbeasts retreated inside their beyblades and they went into the plane, to find Kenny waking up.  
  
"Oh, boy..I had a really weird dream.."  
  
Ray, Max and Tyson cracked up, Kai laughing softly. He would've laughed the same volume as them, but he was really tired.  
  
He stumbled to his seat, and collapsed, looking out of the window. He had no resistance of slumber, whatsoever.  
  
He drifted into a deep, refreshing sleep. Even the sounds of Tyson's snoring didn't disturb him.  
  
The flicker of cloudy darkness outside almost kept him awake, though.  
  
THE END  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
NG: THAT'S THE SECOND ONE DOWN!!! But the third one's coming up VERY SHORTLY don't worry! The third one is about the bitbeasts actually taking on human form, but when they get killed, they become beast again.  
  
Dragoon: COOL!!  
  
NG: Also, there's A WAR OF DA BITBEASTS GOING ON! THE BITBEASTS SIDED WITH HUMANS VERSES THE BITBEASTS SIDED WITH THE DARK ONE! And this war includes not only the bladebreakers, but all the teams! Yup, the Demo Boys, the Majestics, The White Tigers, and the All Stars! (Not the Dark Bladers, though. Not including them, sorry.) And they learn the art of COMBINING TOO!!!!  
  
Kai: Some get entranced near the e-  
  
NG: DON'T GIVE ALL OF IT AWAY, YOU SCHMUCK!!! Anyway, the third one will be the longest. Hope u look forward to it!  
  
2BC (Ultimately) 


End file.
